Infinite spirits
by Crayon of a mad girl
Summary: it's always calm before the storm. the darkness looms in the future, the light hangs in the past. kitimasu has to save the other gods and find herself.


I know this is a short chapter but i hope the rest are abit longer :) i hope u lyk this. theres an OC in there. plz R&R and enjoy :) chapter 2 and so on will be up soon wen i've wrote thm :)

* * *

**Infinite Spirits**

**Chapter 1- Prayers-**

The goddess of fruitful life they call me but now I don't feel so fruitful. The mortals have stopped praying, they have stopped believing in us gods. I'm Amaterasu's sister: Kitimasu. I am a cat unlike Ammy and just like my younger sister; Kabegami, I like to chase mice. Me and Ammy are the twins but kind of unidentical, if it's that obvious. I've been living in Agata forest. All the fish I could ask for, all the praise I could ask for. Then one day it all stopped, no priase, not even a little care for the gods. I felt lonely in the world, no one to care for me, no one to even talk to. Ammy was gone, all my family was gone, only the memories of them were left in the sky. I knew how to awaken them but I needed the celestrial brush for that, how would I find it with no power?

I walk along the edge of the waterfall, minding my own buisness, trying to catch some fish, hopefully the really big fish that ate the moon.

"Ume! Ume!" Kokari shouts from his house. It was time for tea at their house. Kokari lives with his dad: Karude. They live and survive in this forest. They still don't belive in me, even though I've been living here for several years. I've been waiting for Ammy to come back but she can't come back until there's enough praise in the world, that's where I come into it. I was the last one to see Shiranui at her resting place, Kamiki village. She was like a mother to me, I wept more than I have ever wept in my life, and I'm getting on in years but I tend to forget how old I am.

Kokari was still shouting for Ume, but there was no sign of him anywhere. I walk up the poor child in hope to help him and get a little praise.

"Aww, a lil white puddy cat," the child strokes me. I know full well I can't talk to humans, I need one of those poncles that Shiranui had. I rub my cheek against him and walk around him, step away a little to signal to follow me, "Oh you want me to play? I'm sorry I have to look for Ume," he says. So I move my head to show that I want him to follow me, but in the end he wouldn't take it. "Sorry, but I have to find Ume… or are you trying to help me?" I nod and we go on a search for his dog Ume. A little strength came upon me as we were searching for Ume. We looked behind every tree and the cave behind the waterfall, still no sign of him. A insight of the future came to me. I can also see the future, the present and the past. I saw Ume with princess Fuse, now I know he has an important role for future events. I turned to see if I could see him but no luck. I again saw another vision, but from the present this time: it was Ume, he was outside the door to a temple. I ran as fast as my godly legs would carry me there, while Kokari was trailing behind me. From his house, up and across the forest to the entrance of a temple, where Ume was sat outside staring at the door as hough something was inside. "Ume! What's wrong?" the boy with the bunny skin coat embraces the upset dog.  
"Kokari, there's… there's something inside there," the dog says, but only makes sense in my ears.

"Ume, it's ok now, I've found you," the boy holds on to his dog.

"Ume, you know that he can't hear you," I say

"I know. Why do you have red markings on your fur? I've never seen them before," Ume looks confused

"You've started to believe in the gods once more. Now we, the gods, shall help you through life… if you continue to believe," I say

"Kitimasu?" he says

"Yes. You have remembered my name. Do you remember anything else?" I look at him

"You're a goddess of life. You see the present, future and past… have I missed anything?" he tries to get out of the boys grasp

"What's up? You want to talk to the white cat? Ok I'll sit here then," the boy walks over to a rock and sits

"My brothers and sisters… 13 celestrial brush gods… they say there are 14 but I've never had a celestrial brush technique," I frown

"You may find it, some how, but you will," he puts his paw on my shoulder

"I hope your right. I sense there will be darkness looming soon and her majesty is in danger. Princess Fuse will be helpless…" I frown more

"I'm sure she'll be fine. I have to go for my tea. I'd say _may the gods bless you_ but that'll sound a bit weird," Ume laughs

"Well thank you any way, Ume. I think I may leave soon and see the world, another time before darkness comes," we both walk towards Kokari then I leave them to walk to Kamiki Village, up the hill to the pond and past the sleeping bear on the crystal ball, into a shortcut that's a cave that leads straight to Shinshu field.


End file.
